Forget Me Not- an USUK love story
by TheFireBrandedOliveTree
Summary: Alfred never believed a week could change his whole life...until the summer he met Arthur.


Chapter 1

Alfred smiled as he stepped outside after a good nights sleep; scratching his scalp and looking around. The sun was high in the sky and burned pleasantly against his tan skin; making him smile wider. After a whole year of New York, he was finally back down in his home. In Florida. Where it was actually nice and warm all the time. Where there was still a sense of community, and where southern charm was prominent.

He never truly felt at home in Brooklyn. People were rude and it was always cold out. Florida was a big change and made him quite happy...

Plus Florida meant summer vacation. And summer vacation meant summer camp. And summer camp meant no family.  
>That was a relief for the teen.<p>

His mother and father had been going through an awful custody battle over his 16 year old brother Matt who wished to live with their dad. Since Alfred was only thirteen, he had no choice but to live with his mom. But he knew that when he turned 14 he would be with his dad too. His mom was emotional- too emotional for him. His father was more...factual, you could say. He was a businessman, after all.

Alfred felt bad to admit it but another reason he wanted to live with his dad was because Mr. Jones was rich. His dad lived in a nice big house in the suburbs of New York City; where all of the powerful people in the city resided. That sounded quite nice to the young boy...even if it was selfish.

"Let's go, boys!"  
>The counselor to the blonde's left yelled; driving him out of his head. Today was his second day of camp and he intended to have as much fun as possible and wanted to totally block out all thoughts about his normal life. So that's what he did.<p>

The small group of young teens then went to breakfast; all sitting down around a round table in the center of the dining hall. Of course he could have sat with anyone he'd like, but the boy knew nobody. However, that wasn't a problem. He was awfully talkative and a rather fun person to be with. He made friends easily.

He talked about video games and movies with a few boys who remained with their group; happy to find anyone who shared the same interests. As he was talking he showed the group the object around his neck- a necklace with a Triforce at the end. That was the universal sign that he was a Zelda fan.

Little did he know it would mean much more for him in the future.

As he was twirling it around in his finger another blonde about his age walked over and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at the other boy.

"Hello, so sorry to disturb, but is that a Legend of Zelda necklace?" The boy asked with a small smile on his face.

Alfred noticed his accent immediately. English. He also noticed just how green the teen's eyes were. The greenest green he'd ever seen. Looking into his eyes was like being in a forest. The sandy blonde then noted his large eyebrows, his round yet soft face, his ivory skin, and his small round nose.  
>He almost looked like a girl.<p>

"Uh, yeah! It is! Are you a fan?" Al beamed.  
>"A huge fan." The boy stated immediately. Alfred grabbed the boys arm and pulled him into the seat next to him.<p>

"Then you're not leaving."

Al soon found out the foreigner's name was Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was a die-hard Legend of Zelda fan, as well as every other thing Al was into. It was awesome. The young American was sure he'd found his new best friend.  
>"What's your schedule, then?" Arthur asked. Al looked down at his card he was given the day before.<br>"Basketball, football, break, and Volleyball."  
>Arthur's smile faded. "Oh...I don't have any of those." Alfred frowned as well. "That sucks. Looks like all we have together is meals, then.."<p>

Arthur nodded disappointingly, and the boys both sighed. "But hey! Let's make the most out of 'em, right?" Al tried to cheer the boy up. "Yeah. Let's make the most out of them."  
>The days passed and the boys found themselves growing on one another.<p>

Alfred stood outside the dining hall; waiting for Arthur's group to arrive. He risked getting in trouble with the counsellors for being alone, but he did it anyway. Soon two bushy eyebrows were seen in a group of both boys and girls, and Alfred beamed.

"Hey! Artie!" The boy hollered.  
>Kids turned their heads back to the small European who was currently covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. The other members of his group giggled at the nickname. "Hey Arthur. Your boyfriend is calling for you." Arthur's cabin mate, Francis, snickered into his ear.<p>

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" Arthur snapped and ran up to Alfred. He then grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him inside quickly. Alfred smiled when he saw Arthur's face. He was pouting and blushing bright red. The American's heart skipped a beat for a straight second, but he wouldn't understand why for several more months.

"Happy Wednesday." He said; still staring at the Brit. Arthur glanced over at him.  
>"Why are you staring at me like that, idiot?" He hit his shoulder lightly.<br>"Because I missed you!"

"It's been three bloody hours."

"I still missed you."

"Wanker."

Alfred laughed and Art gave him a sly smile.

It was almost painful for Alfred to think about having to leave camp. He wanted the week to last forever; he wanted to never have to part from Arthur. Only a few days had passed but he already cared about the boy more than he could imagine.

But everything has to end eventually.


End file.
